


one disc down on the edge of doomsday

by bluesandbirds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, Dream Smp, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Short, TommyInnit and Tubbo are Best Friends, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, although it's not really obvious but just know, but they've always been found family, i've always written them as found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds/pseuds/bluesandbirds
Summary: In the ruins of the community house, everything comes to head.Tommy's spent so much time feeling the consequences of other's choices.Now it's his turn.help yourself, to hell with the rest, even the one who loves you best
Comments: 32
Kudos: 312





	one disc down on the edge of doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> summary lyrics from "when the chips are down" from hadestown

Press the button. 

Or don’t.

Exile him.

Or don’t.

Jump.

Or don’t.

Tommy lives in a world of diverging roads, choices upon choices, possibilities that stretch so far until the other path and all its mysteries aren’t even visible.

Tommy lives in a world where every step he takes, every arrow he releases, every fish he lets swim away has consequences. (God, has he learned about consequences.)

Eyes fixed on scorched and scratched wood beneath his feet, Tommy feels sweat and lake water drip down his brow. Harsh breathing and flowing water are the only sounds that fill his ears. The Axe of Peace rests impossibly heavy in his hands.

Tommy inhales and tastes salt and ash. Bitterness in the back of his throat that he knows well.

Though for all the choices he makes or rather, the ones shadowed hands make for him, there are some paths that seem unavoidable. Maybe, instead, Tommy lives in a world of tangled threads, a ball of frayed yarn that would always lead him here.

Tommy stands in the ruins of the community house, the weight of his ex-friends’ stares, his own words, and a crime he didn’t commit heavy on his shoulders.

And he’s faced with one more button to press.

Lifting his head, he studies Technoblade, netherite armor and gleaming sword, eyes growing redder as he glares around at the gathered crowd. In one hand is his trusty _Orphan Obliterator_ and in the other is two enderpearls.

_“Do I shoot him, Will?”_

His eyes drag over to Tubbo. The president of L'Manburg, stripped of all armor and prestige. Wide blue eyes and wet brown hair plastered to his forehead. His mouth opens and closes as he stares at Tommy, but no words escape.

_“Or do I aim to the skies?”_

Wilbur would’ve known what to do. Not crazy, “If I can’t have it no one can,” _trinitrotoluene_ Wilbur. No. Brave, smart, noble, everything-Tommy-would've-wanted-to-be Wilbur. The general. The president. His brother. The one who told Tommy to wait. To talk less. To stay alive.

He doesn’t know what ran through Wilbur’s mind before he pressed the button. Doesn’t know if the choice was easy for him to make. Tommy thinks about a cobblestone box, Quackity’s desperate shouts, and a hunger in Wilbur’s eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He thinks maybe it was.

But then Tommy thinks about the gifted blue Fundy tucked next to his golden apples, Niki’s _something to fight for_ waiting nicely by a fence post, and a teasing “You can call me Wilby, Tommy.”

He thinks maybe it wasn’t.

That day on the wall, he was too angry, too hurt to hear Tubbo’s argument. He didn’t understand. He didn’t want to understand.

He had a lot of time to think about it in exile.

_“I’ve come to the decision that it’ll be best for the nation—the most logical thing to do—for Tommy to be exiled from L’Manburg.”_

Tubbo chose with his mind. Weighed logic and reason and slumped his shoulders when the scales tipped against his heart, but followed through nonetheless.

Tommy understands now that that choice wasn’t easy either.

But Tommy’s not Tubbo. Not Wilbur. Not Schlatt or Dream or Technoblade or anyone else whose choices seem to matter more than his. Nobody else gets to make this for him.

And Tommy’s always done what his heart tells him to do.

_“I’m with Tubbo.”_

So he says it with conviction and the nerve he thought he lost to a god and a tent in the middle of nowhere.

He sees Tubbo’s shock, feels Technoblade’s indignation, and hears not-real Wilbur’s mocking; _little boy driven by his emotions, this is why you’d never be president._

But Tommy’s never wanted to be the president. Never wanted to be the hero. Never wanted to be the bad guy. Tommy’s never wanted to be anything but _Tommy_ and what’s a Tommy without his heart?

Apologies spill from his lips and he’s not sure who they’re for—the friend he hurt, the brother he let down, or the boy who so badly didn’t want to become his own nightmares.

But even in the face of his brother’s rage, even two discs down on the brink of their second doomsday, even after looking out over a sea of contempt—all people he used to know—Tommy can’t bring himself to regret his decision.

Tommy lives his life in a ball of tangled threads, each frayed end leading him back to Tubbo.

He has no time to ruminate over buttons he didn’t press, roads left untraveled, towers that stayed towers.

Not when he’s got his best friend at his side and a home to fight for.

Not when he’s finally sure he’s made the right choice.

Tommy exhales.

_“From the beginning, it’s been you and me...”_

_"No matter what happens... it’s me and you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry im back with this very short thing i wrote. i'm currently taking a break to work on school stuff but i promise i'll get a chapter two for fireflies out hopefully soon. for now have this that i just kinda wrote yesterday.  
> follow me at businessbois on tumblr, i do stuff on there
> 
> ty to boffytooz and katterwaul for reading this over and ty to soaring_lyrebird for understanding punctuation because i do not


End file.
